Pérdida
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: La guerra había terminado, dejando pérdidas por aceptar. La muerte de Fred Weasley era una de ellas, y tanto Angelina Johnson como George Weasley esperaban poder reconstruír sus vidas, acompañándose en el vacío que la muerte de Fred había dejado en ellas.


_Para el reto "Mis ídolos", del foro "Weird Sisters" de Harry Potter._

_Inspirado one-shot en la primera parte de la canción "Beauty of the beast", "Long Lost Love", de Nightwish, de su disco "Century Child"._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Trees have dropped their leaves,  
>Clouds their waters<br>All this burden is killing me

Distance is covering your way,  
>Tears your memory<br>All this beauty is killing me

Oh, do you care,  
>I still feel for you<br>Oh, so aware,  
>What should be lost is there<p>

I fear I will never, never find anyone  
>I know my greatest pain is yet to come<br>Will we find each other in the dark  
>My long lost love"<p>

0

.

0

Pérdida

0

.

0

La guerra se lo había llevado todo, o casi todo.

Ella seguía viva, y no era que no agradeciese aquello, pero hubiese sido mucho más fácil partir junto a los demás, que quedarse reconstruyendo todo el desastre que había causado Voldemort.

Edificios totalmente destruidos, almas totalmente desamparadas.

Y corazones totalmente rotos.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, esquivando los grandes peñascos de piedra esparcidos por doquier. Muchas de las paredes habían sido víctimas de las maldiciones explosivas, quedando tan solo una muestra de lo que habían sido alguna vez. Cerró los ojos, evitando pensar vanamente lo que no había querido aceptar; que una de esas paredes había terminado matando a Fred.

Fred

Jamás se le había pasado por su cabeza que Fred Weasley pudiese morir. Era imposible pensar que alguien como él hubiese muerto en entre paredes que él, junto a George, habían llenado de diversión y rebeldía durante tantos años.

La vida era irónica, asquerosamente irónica.

-¡Angelina!- gritó Katie Bell, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Angelina se giró, y encontró a su amiga frente a ella, con la varita alzada, mirándola de forma preocupada. El pelo castaño de Katie estaba chamuscado, y su rostro estaba aún más pálido, si aquello era posible- Te hemos estado buscando, nos tenías preocupados.

-Salí un poco a caminar- dijo con una sonrisa, que ella sintió tirante. Falsa en su total expresión. En verdad ella quería decirle a Katie que no soportaba estar un segundo más en el comedor de Hogwarts junto a todos los caídos. Junto al cuerpo de Fred, sin vida.

-Entiendo- dijo la muchacha, entendiendo los verdaderos motivos de Angelina, sin que ella los mencionase en lo absoluto- Bueno, pero creo que no deberías estar sola en éstos momentos- dijo con un dejo de compasión, que molestó en lo más profundo a Angelina, haciendo que una rabia que hasta ese segundo ella había desconocido comenzase a aflorar.

-¿Y con quién debería estar?- preguntó Angelina molesta, pero sin alzar la voz en ningún momento- Sabes que la única persona con quien querría estar ahora, está acostada en el condenado piso muerta, ¡muerta, maldita sea!- terminó gritando furiosa, mientras en un acto de furia le pegaba un puntapié al casco de una estatua que yacía en el suelo, haciendo que saliese volando a una impresionante fuerza y velocidad.

-No vayas a darme con ese casco en la cabeza, que los Weasley pueden soportar la muerte de un hijo por día- dijo una voz ronca con un dejo de humor, pero al aparecer tras la esquina pudieron ver ambas mujeres que en sus ojos no se veía ni el más mínimo destello de humor. De hecho los ojos castaños de George Weasley parecían más bien dos cuencas oscuras, sin ningún brillo.

-Lo siento- musitó Angelina apesumbrada, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, al saber que George había oído sus palabras. Ella y Katie se miraron por un instante, sin saber como actuar frente a George. No sabían que decir, ni que hacer, y la confusión de las dos era palpable. Habían estado junto a George en la batalla, pero en aquél frenesí jamás le habían podido decir cuánto sentían la muerte de Fred, y cuánto la sentían por él.

-No se miren de esa manera, sé que ambas sienten mi pérdida- dijo George con una sonrisa que trató ser tranquilizadora, pero a Angelina y a Katie les pareció terriblemente vacía- Katie, Wood te estaba buscando- dijo George a Katie, pero sin mirarla en lo absoluto. Su mirada estaba clavada en la cara de Angelina, quien con fuerza le sostuvo la mirada, a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era apartar la mirada.

-Gracias, George- dijo Katie con la voz raspada, mientras se acercaba a Angelina y la tomaba por la manga de la túnica- Vamos, Angelina

-Vamos en unos momentos, tengo que hablar con ella a solas- dijo George seriamente a Katie, quien clavó por última vez su mirada en los oscuros ojos de Angelina, quien miraba alarmadamente a Katie, en busca de ayuda, pero ella ignoró su pedida de auxilio, porque sabía que George hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería conversar con la morena. Y fue claro al señalar que era a solas.

-Después nos vemos, Katie- dijo con voz ronca Angelina, mientras se pasaba una mano por su largo cabello negro. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa, y era indudable que en aquellos momentos lo estaba, y no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué. Tal vez era el hecho de que George le recordaba demasiado a Fred, o porqué jamás había concebido a George como una persona a parte de la persona de Fred. Los dos hermanos eran inseparables, pero ella bien sabía que entre ellos dos, quien tenía la última palabra era Fred, aunque jamás se había preguntado si era porqué Fred era el más dominante, o si era porqué George lo terminaba dejando. Pero sabía qué el verdadero motivo era realmente lo que él le pudiese decir.

-Lo siento, George- dijo Angelina, tratando de hablar lo más tranquilamente posible, sin dejar a vislumbrar su nerviosismo, fallando estrepitosamente- Por lo que me oíste decir, por el casco, y por tú pérdida.

-Lo siento por ti también- dijo George con una sonrisa triste, mientras se sentaba sobre un pilar de piedra, que estaba tirado en el piso. Le hizo una seña a Angelina para que sentase a su lado, y ella jamás dudó en hacerlo, a pesar de su nerviosismo. La situación era demasiado triste y extraña para ella, que no podía evitar sentirse como si estuviese en un sueño. O más bien en una pesadilla- Sé que tu y él eran cercanos.

-Era mi mejor amigo- dijo ella con la garganta apretada, tratando de que no se le quebrase la voz al decir aquellas palabras, que se ajustaban en cierto grado a la realidad. Pero había más, siempre había existido mucho más entre ellos, pero ninguno había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo a voz alta, por el miedo de que aquello los dividiese para siempre.

-No tienes porqué mentirme- replicó George con firmeza, mirándola fijamente. Angelina al ver aquella mirada sobre su rostro, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola. Esa mirada era tan parecida a la de Fred, pero a la vez tan distinta. Era el cuerpo de Fred, la mirada de Fred, pero a la vez no eran él. Era un alma distinta, una persona distinta quién se escondía detrás de aquél cuerpo tan similar al de Fred. Era George, el gemelo de Fred, al quien ella siempre le había prestado atención en cuanto al conjunto que él hacía con Fred, no como un individuo aparte. No como una individualidad aparte de la de Fred.

-Es la verdad- dijo Angelina secamente- Pero no toda- confesó finalmente, al ver como la mirada de George se endurecía al no confesar ella lo que sentía.

-Ya lo sé- confirmó George escuetamente, mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo de la túnica- Pero igualmente quería oírlo de ti, Angelina. Y es por ello que también siento tu pérdida, porque los dos hemos perdido a una persona que queríamos.- Angelina al oír aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar la necesidad de demostrarle su apoyo, por lo que de manera tímida rodeo la espalda de George con uno de sus brazos, queriendo darle el apoyo que ella creía que él necesitaba.

-Él te quería- dijo finalmente George, separándose del abrazo de Angelina, mientras se giraba y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Angelina al oír aquella confesión, no se impresionó. Sabía que Fred sentía por ella más allá de una simple amistad, a pesar de que jamás se lo hubiese dicho en palabras. Siempre pensaron los dos que cuando terminase la guerra, podrían hablar de lo que sentían. Esperaron, porqué sabían que durante la guerra iba a ser imposible estar juntos, y en caso de que alguno de ellos muriese, el dolor iba a ser aún peor. Jamás pensaron que alguno de ellos hubiese terminado muerto.

-Lo sé- dijo Angelina, tratando de no llorar al frente de George. No quería que él, por sobre todas las personas la viese llorando.- Y él también sabía que lo quería, George. Él siempre lo supo, pero las cosas no pudieron darse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó George con la voz ronca

-No era el momento, estaba la condenada guerra- dijo con rabia- Llegamos a un acuerdo tácito de esperar a que todo el caos de la guerra terminase, para ver si realmente estábamos destinados a estar juntos. A si realmente nos queríamos de una manera más bien romántica, o no- dijo ella apesumbrada, confesándose completamente con el hermano de Fred. Jamás le había contado a nadie aquella historia, ni siquiera a Alicia ni a Katie.

-Ahora jamás podrán saberlo a ciencia cierta- sentenció George abrumadoramente, haciendo que Angelina levantase su mirada, y la clavara en el pálido rostro de George.

-Jamás- repitió ella abarcando el total significado de aquella terrible palabra- Nunca más, porqué está muerto y yo estoy condenadamente viva.

-Lo siento- musitó George, mientras tomaba una de las frías manos de Angelina y la tomaba con un gesto dubitativo. Eso llamó la atención a Angelina, ya que aquél gesto hubiese sido totalmente distinto si Fred lo hubiese realizado. Fred le habría tomado la mano con seguridad, al cambio George lo hizo casi temeroso a que ella lo fuese a rechazar.

-Mi pérdida no es comparable con la tuya- dijo Angelina con tristeza, mientras le tomaba la mano con firmeza. No sabía porqué, pero ese gesto la tranquilizó- Tu perdiste a tu hermano, a tu mejor amigo…

-A una parte de lo que soy- dijo George más para sí mismo, que para Angelina- Es como si me hubiesen mutilado. No, no es como si me hubiesen mutilado. Estoy mutilado por dentro, muerto, y dudo que alguna vez pueda ser quien fui alguna vez. Dudo que pueda ser lo que fui sin él, porqué él es parte mía, y yo parte de él, y con su muerte yo también morí.

- George- murmuró Angelina alarmada, al ver como la ansiedad de a poco se fue apoderando de las facciones rostro del hombre- La muerte de alguien tan cercano nos marca, y en muchos casos transforma nuestras vidas, pero uno no deja de ser lo que es por la pérdida de aquellas personas.

-No sé que va a ser de mí sin él- confesó con sinceridad George, alzando la mirada finalmente, tras haberla tenido fija en el piso durante unos segundos- éste es sólo el comienzo del dolor que voy a sentir todos los días de mi condenada vida hasta que me muera. No sé si alguna vez pueda lograr aprender a vivir con éste dolor, ya que todo me recuerda a él. Teníamos en cierta forma una vida compartida. Tanto él como yo conocíamos a la perfección nuestros sueños, pensamientos y sentimientos- dijo George mientras se paraba y comenzaba a alzar a la voz, en la medida de comenzaba a darse cuenta de la dimensión de lo que la muerte de Fred significaba para él- Siempre hemos sido parte de un todo, ¿qué haces cuando la mitad de lo que eres ya no está?

-Continuar- respondió ella como única solución

-¡Es muy fácil decirlo, pero éste condenado sentimiento de pérdida me está matando! Cuando todo vuelva a la "normalidad"- dijo con sarcasmo, un sarcasmo que quedaba espantoso en las facciones de George, las cuales siempre habían estado llenas de humor- El sentimiento de vacío va a crecer en proporciones astronómicas, porqué todo lo que hacía, todo lo que soy era en función a él. Y sé que si yo fuese el cadáver que mis papás estuviesen llorando ahora, él estaría tan perdido de cómo yo lo estoy ahora. Tal vez teniéndote a ti como apoyo, Angelina, su dolor hubiese sido más llevadero, pero…

-¡No digas eso, George Weasley!- lo interrumpió Angelina recuperando el habla por fin, mientras se paraba y se enfrentaba al pelirrojo- ¡Tú hermano estaría tan devastado como tú en estos momentos si el estuviese en tu posición!, y para tú información, yo voy a estar junto a ti en todo éste proceso. Y cuando volvamos a la "normalidad" de nuestras vidas, voy a estar ahí para sostenerte y apoyarte, ya que somos amigos, ¡y los amigos no se abandonan! Y si hubiese sido él quien necesitase mi apoyo, ahí estaría para él, no como amante ni nada por el estilo, si no como un ser humano, que apoya a otro ser humano en su dolor. Y él me apoyaría en él mío- sentenció Angelina totalmente emocionada, sin poder controlar los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta. Ni siquiera trató de disimular las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, porque sabía que sería en vano.

-¿Estarás ahí para ayudarme en todo esto?- preguntó George con voz trémula, mientras posaba una de sus heladas manos en los delgados hombros de Angelina.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, George?- preguntó Angelina, entre sollozos- Estaré ahí incluso para ayudarte en esa ridícula y subversiva tienda que tienes.

-Gracias por el sacrificio- dijo George con un deje de humor, un pequeño destello de humor, que hizo que Angelina apartase de su rostro sus manos, para mirar a George, quien la miraba con un agradecimiento, que hizo que a Angelina se le alegrase un poco el corazón. Sólo un poco, debido a que el dolor era demasiado latente y reciente para recibir una gran alegría, pero por lo menos se sentía agradecida de saber que George se sentía agradecido de su ayuda, y que él la ayudaría de cierta forma en su dolor.

-No hay de qué, aunque no te acostumbres- dijo Angelina con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras tomaba la mano de George que estaba sobre su hombro- Así que no estás solo, aparte creo que tu numerosa familia jamás te dejaría solo.

-Lo sé, pero igualmente se agradece la compañía de los amigos- dijo George seriamente, mientras apretaba en un gesto algo torpe la mano de Angelina, y luego se la soltaba.

-Vas a ver que vas a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien -repitió Angelina tratando de animarlo y animarse a ella misma, sabiendo que aquellas palabras en aquél instante le sonaban a ella vacías, y sin ninguna duda a George también, pero él se limitó a asentir, sin estar realmente presente en aquellos momentos en aquél destruido pasillo de Hogwarts junto a Angelina Johnson, quien se limitó a abrazar a George Weasley con uno de sus brazos, para sostenerlo, sabiendo que jamás podría aplacar toda la tristeza que él sentía en aquellos instantes, porque ni siquiera alguien podría mitigar la tristeza que ella sentía en aquellos momentos por su pérdida.

Pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que George la necesitaba aún más de lo que ella lo necesitaba a él, pero no le importaba.

Ella estaría junto a él, y juntos harían sus vidas más soportables, aprendiendo a vivir con el vacío.

El vacío que había dejado Fred Weasley.

0

.

0

05.06.2011

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Muchas gracias por leer este one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado. Jamás había escrito algo de George Weasley con Angelina Johnson, espero que les haya gustado éste pequeño experimento y que me haya mantenido lo más fiel posible a los personajes. George está mucho más apagado de lo que es, pero debía mostrarlo cuan afectado estaba por la muerte de su hermano. Y bueno Angelina siempre me la he imaginado una persona con una personalidad fuerte, pero con un gran corazón. Como pudieron ver acá no hay nada de romance ni nada por el estilo, pero da pie a una larga amistad que podría perfectamente terminar en algo más a largo plazo. Busqué hacerlo lo más realista posible.

Espero que estén muy bien, y muchas gracias por leer. Por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les gustó o no. Cuídense, y nos leemos,

Atentamente

Ignacia


End file.
